This exploratory descriptive study is designed to examine attitudes and responses of the cancer patient and spouse (or significant other) to the events surrounding the transition from hospital to home following initial treatment. The specific objectives are to: 1. Describe the magnitude and pattern of crisis development and crisis management experienced by patient and spouse (or significant other) during the immediate postdischarge period. 2. Determine the extent to which perceived readiness for discharge, pre- and postdischarge social support, coping strategies, physical status, complexity of treatment regimen, accuracy of knowledge about illness, selected demographic variables, and congruence of patient/spouse (or significant other) knowledge and attitudes are predictive of crisis development and management patterns in patient and/or spouse during the immediate postdischarge period. 3. Describe the magnitude and pattern of change in effectiveness of social support and effectiveness of coping strategies experienced by patient and spouse (or significant other) pre- and postdischarge. Subjects will be 40 adult cancer patients and their spouse (or a significant other). Data will be obtained by questionnaire and interview of patient and spouse at four points in time: predischarge; 7-10 days, 30 days, and 60 days postdischarge. The data will have significance for design and timing of follow-up care programs.